Karelian Bear Dog
Lumi *You've got the ability to withstand even the toughest situations. *You seem to be the black sheep of your family, but you don't mind at all. *You consider shades of grey in a decision to be someone's greatest fault. *Your mouth or speech is one of the first things people note about you. *People note that you always seem to be concentrating, but that isn't a bad thing. You think it makes you look more distinguished. *You don't have an overbearing or an invisible presence. You're somewhere in the middle and you like it that way. *You are one of those people someone can count on. "Lean on me" as you would say. *You've got a much-noted sense of humor, perhaps it's a little darker and not exactly playground appropriate though. *You are very sensitive and it isn't hard to hurt your feelings. However, this also plays to your advantage because it lets you care for your people easier. *You are very indepedent and full of pride. You like to do things by yourself and for yourself. You'll try everything to avoid asking for help but only if you desperately need it will you swallow your pride and seek someone who can help. *You're very intelligent, however you would consider yourself more street smart than book smart. *You are a regular jack-of-all-trades. You seem to have skill in anything you put your mind to. *You are incredibly tough on yourself. You live by this quote by Zig Ziglar: "When you are tough on yourself, life is infinitely easier on you." *You've got endless amounts of energy and some would joke that you're like the Energizer Bunny. *Even as you age, you remain robust and much like you were in your younger days. *If you've got a goal in mind, you won't let anything stop you from achieving that. You're very persistant and won't give up. *You do have a sense of power about you, even if it isn't overpowering. (Wow, wording fail.) *You are willing to tackle anything, no matter how big, small or scary. You'll do it and you'll do it well. *You are very loyal to those who you consider your family. You will do anything for them. *Those who are your friends know that you are a good companion. You are trustworthing, caring and full of good ideas. *If you're not in charge of a situation and another leader is in place, that person needs to be strong and prove that they can take charge. You'll have no problem usurping power if you think that you can do better. *You are always thirsting for knowledge and have a constant curiousity about the world. *Some would say that you require a rigorous schedule to keep things running smoothly and keep you happy. *Not everyone can handle you and some would call you high maintenance. *You are not a coward, no, not at all. Two words frequently used to describe the Karelian are "unyielding bravery." You won't back down to anything and you're not afraid to try new things ore make the first move. *You frequently intimidate those who have more power or are bigger than you do. Consquently, you probably never really had a problem with bullies. *You're very hard working and not known to slack when something needs done. *Definitely an outdoorsy over indoorsy person. *People are usually delighted when they get a chance to work with you, though they all have their own reasons as to why. *If you complete a task with others, all will be completely satisfied when the task in done. *You can be very forceful when you want something. *You are perfectly willing to fight for what you believe in. *If you're not at the top of the pack, you like to be near the top. *You learn best if the education is firm but not harsh. *You've got no problems with affection as long as it isn't PDA. *You will greet both welcome and unwelcome visitors but will watch the latter for any signs of foul play with a keen eye. *You are only open to affection with those in your inner circle. *Those you know well may be met with enthusiasm while others might get the cold shoulder. *You are very protective of YOUR places and YOUR things and ESPECIALLY YOUR people. You will protect your people with your life and would gladly take a bullet for them if it meant saving their life. *Hierarchy is incredibly important to you and you find that you have a need to know your place in the pack. *You can't stand to be in small spaces. It likely doesn't go as far as claustrophobia, you just like having room to move. *You don't hesitate to resort to violence if you feel it is needed. *It takes yuo a while to warm up to people. *You'll overrule the leader on a group assignment to finish things your way. *If someone is disheartened and threatens to leave the group, you'll piss them off just to get them to stay. Works every time even if it isn't the smart choice. *You absolutely MUST be around people. They are your life. *You have been known to hurt others with words or actions if they've hurt you in return. *You'll find your own amusement if you get bored and often times it isn't what others would call productive. Lumi *You are a brave individual *Aggressive some people, though it may be because you feel threatened. *Cautious around strangers but you warm up to them eventually *Very independent *Easy for you to mistrust *Work better alone or with one or two other people *Silent and tenacious *Only alert when there is something in it for you *Driven individual *You talk a lot (and very quickly) when excited *Extremely patient *Won’t back down from a fight, rather you’re the one picking them in the first place *Love people in general *Very loyal to family and friends, LOVE children; you NEED people around you *You like structure in your life *Very social and very active *You may make a mess if you get too bored *Very territorial Category:Author:Lumi Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Group:Spitz/Primitive